An insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has a high input impedance and a low ON voltage, and accordingly, is used in a motor drive circuit and the like. For the IGBT, a structure in which a field stop region is disposed between a drift region and a collector region is adoptable (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). By the field stop region, a depletion layer that extends from an upper surface of the drift region is prevented from reaching the collector region at an OFF time.